La eterna paradoja de la serpiente y el zorro
by Palas Atenea
Summary: Hinata y Sakura lo saben. O creen saberlo. Sin embargo, son incapaces de ver más allá de su dolor. No tienen idea de ese sentimiento que parece consumir a esas dos almas tan adoloridas.


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto_ no me pertenece. Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **_Posibles errores gramaticales e incongruencias con respecto al narrador. Yaoi, lime, posible OOC, AU.

_**La eterna paradoja de la serpiente y el zorro**_

Hinata y Sakura lo saben. Con el paso del tiempo han tenido que lidiar con aquella situación. A pesar de que fue un golpe bajo para ambas en un principio, después aprendieron a entenderlo, o al menos eso se han esforzado en creer.

Sin embargo, no por ello resulta menos doloroso. De eso se percata Hinata cuando en las pocas noches que Naruto se queda a dormir en casa y ella se aferra al torso de su esposo con posesividad, lo escucha suspirar _ese _nombre. Reprime sus sollozos para no ser escuchada, pero incluso en esas mañanas que el rubio se despierta con los brazos de la mujer de mirada transparente rodeándolo con un ademán casi suplicante, puede distinguir en esas pupilas que reflejan el azul de su iris un sentimiento punzante de culpa o, tal vez, de lástima. Pero Hinata insiste en ignorarlo, en conformarse con esa sonrisa tan brillante y cálida como el sol de las diez de la mañana de verano.

Se despide de él, a sabiendas que aquella noche no dormirá con él otra vez, que otros brazos lo sostendrán con mayor fuerza y firmeza. Porque Naruto nunca será de ella por completo, porque su corazón había sido marcado a fuego con otro nombre. Con e_se _nombre.

Sakura también es plenamente consciente de ello. Incluso cuando las visitas de Sasuke son más frecuentes de lo que alguna vez imaginó, sabe que la razón por la que esto ocurre no es ella, ni siquiera Sarada. La razón por la que Sasuke visita Konoha más de dos veces al mes tiene una mirada aterradoramente azul y una fuerza de voluntad tan inquebrantable que lo ha traído de vuelta. Y para ella resulta menos doloroso que para Hinata, porque tuvo la oportunidad de compartir con ellos en el equipo 7, porque _conoce _tanto ese lazo que es imposible no sentirse abrumada por ello.

"Esto era lo que debía ocurrir" se dice cada vez que puede percibir el olor a sudor, sangre y vainilla en las ropas de Sasuke. Así es como se convence.

Hinata y Sakura lo saben. O creen saberlo.

Pero nadie puede siquiera imaginar el vínculo infalible que se ciñe sobre ambos. Ni siquiera ellos pueden entenderlo del todo, pues solo obtienen un segundo de lucidez cuando alguno de los dos se entierra en el cuerpo del otro con brusquedad y rabia contenida por todos esos años que pasaron separados, por esa búsqueda implacable, por esa eternidad de odio y venganza. Cuando se encuentran en esas noches febriles en cualquier rincón de Konoha (la mayoría de las veces, en la oficina del Hokage), se desnudan de una forma que nadie podría comprender jamás. Exponen sus temores, sus frustraciones y el eterno cariño que se ha mantenido en pie después de tantas heridas. Dejan a la total disposición del otro sus espíritus. El de Naruto siempre ha sido blanco, ardiente y letal, porque te quema, te destroza desde las entrañas, pero de una forma tan íntima y delicada que no te permite arrepentirte de entregarte totalmente a él. O al menos eso era lo que piensa Sasuke, cuyo espíritu rebelde se vuelve inesperadamente dócil cuando se trata de Naruto. Se ve a sí mismo como una bestia sin escrúpulos que solo ese rubio obstinado y persistente logra tranquilizar.

Aunque es Naruto quién tenía un demonio de nueve colas en el interior de su cuerpo, Sasuke siempre pensó que él era el demonio personal del áureo. Por eso siempre carga con una culpa que cada vez se vulve más punzante en su pecho y entregarse a él es la forma en que expía sus pecados. Sucumbir a ese amor retorcido, anhelante y doloroso es cómo ambos se piden disculpas, Naruto por haber sido tan débil, Sasuke por no haber muerto junto a Itachi.

Eso es algo que nadie puede saber. Ni siquiera Sakura y Hinata, porque incluso aunque ambas aceptan y convivien con aquella extraña relación entre Sasuke y Naruto, nunca podrán tener una idea concreta de la fuerza de ese magnetismo innato con el que ambos se atraen, como si alguna deidad superior los hubiese enlazado desde siempre, porque en todas las vidas estas dos almas perdidas tendrían que amarse, incluso cuando ninguno de los dos pudiese comprenderlo del todo. Aquella volatilidad intrínseca de sus almas es inexplicable, como si Naruto mismo fuera gasolina y Sasuke la chispa que continuamente lo reta a acercarse, pues cada vez que se encuentran, en esta o en otras vidas, ambos estallan y vuelven ceniza todo a su alrededor. De esa magnitud es el vínculo (¿o el amor?) que los une.

Pero Hinata no lo puede entender. Sakura cree entenderlo. Nunca se han imaginado que durante esas noches que Naruto no llega a dormir y la ausencia de Sasuke pesa más, las llamas abrasadoras de un cariño implacable los consumen a ambos. Un sentimiento que nunca expira, que se deforma y hiere, les atraviesa el pecho a los dos, otorgándoles una breve lucidez en la que entienden que ambos son parte del otro, que esa calma se atenaza en sus corazones porque están juntos, porque es Sasuke y es Naruto y nadie más podría ocupar ninguno de esos lugares. _Ellos lo saben._ Y porque lo saben, prefieren no explicarlo.

Es por eso que esa noche, cuando Sasuke irrumpe en la oficina del Hokage y encuentra al rubio echo un desastre recostado sobre los múltiples documentos que aún le falta por firmar, se permite sonreír. Es una sonrisa efímera, pero sincera que solo Naruto ha tenido el privilegio de observar.

Naruto siente como esa mano fuerte y despiadada se vuelve suave solo para acariciar la parte posterior de su cabeza, enredando los dedos en esos mechones dorados que ya no son tan rebeldes como cuando era más joven. Sonríe aún con los ojos cerrados, porque se quedó dormido mientras lo esperaba.

—Tardaste mucho esta vez —le acusa, aunque la sonrisa le resta seriedad.

Sasuke no se molesta en contestar. Con su usual máscara impasible, se inclina para atrapar los labios del rubio en un posesivo beso, porque quiere borrar los restos de los besos que no son suyos. Aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, pero una cólera roja le destroza las entrañas cuando se imagina a Naruto durmiendo en otros brazos. _Detesta_ a cualquiera que pueda sostenerlo, porque en el fondo tiene miedo de que el rubio se rinda finalmente, después de haberlo traído de vuelta, de hacer consciente de esa marejada de emociones que solo es capaz de distinguir cuando esos irises añiles se vuelven hacia él y es lo único que observan.

—Hinata ha llorado otra vez —murmura entre besos Naruto.

Sasuke se separa brevemente para dirigirle una mirada indescifrable, de esas que ni siquiera el Séptimo Hokage es capaz de leer. Aunque siempre le inventa significados que le parecen acertados.

—Hn —es la escueta respuesta del hombre de cabellos brunos, antes de inclinarse nuevamente para morder su labio inferior.

El áureo reprime un gemido. Pese a que está acostumbrado al fuego que emana de Sasuke, no puede evitar arder junto a él cada vez que se encuentran cerca. Sin embargo, vuelve a separarse un poco para poder verle mejor el rostro.

—¿No te sientes culpable? —Pregunta, insistiendo en el tema.

El bufido de Sasuke le arranca una sonrisa.

—¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de preocuparte por los demás y simplemente ver por ti mismo? —Le pregunta, aunque hay un cierto tinte de resentimiento en el tono de voz que utiliza.

—Soy el Hokage —es la simple respuesta de Naruto, como si eso pudiese justificar sus actos.

—Eres un imbécil —le espeta, aunque su irritación no es capaz de eclipsar el hambre que Naruto percibe en sus pupilas aterradoramente negras.

—Tal vez —asiente — Pero precisamente por esa razón estás aquí.

Un silencio apacible se cierne sobre la estancia ya oscura. Ambas figuras se observan de forma inquisidora, como si quisieran adivinar cuál será el siguiente movimiento del otro. Es Naruto quién vuelve a tomar la palabra.

—No quiero que nadie sufra por esto —confiesa por fin, absorto en esos ojos ónice que no se apartan de los suyos. Nota como la expresión de Sasuke va volviéndose cada vez más dura.

—Naruto —pronuncia en voz baja, aunque su tono es gélido e implacable — _Ellas lo saben._ Se han arriesgado. Es lo único que podemos entregarles y debería ser suficiente.

Los ojos añiles, iluminados por el débil resplandor ambarino que emana de los faroles de las calles, se quedan estáticos en esas pétreas obres negras, que parecen congelar la habitación entera. Tras unos extensos minutos de silencio, Naruto suspira.

—Ha sido doloroso para todos —masculla Naruto, sin ser plenamente consciente de las palabras que se escapan de sus labios.

Sasuke frunce el ceño y para Naruto esa es una clara señal de su desacuerdo, sin embargo, el joven de piel pálida no pronuncia palabra alguna.

No lo quiere decir, pero él sabe que para ellos dos ha sido más difícil que para cualquier otro. Especialmente si se trata de Hinata y Sakura, ellas siempre han creído que sus caprichos de la infancia son suficientes para mantener a flote una relación que ha sido deficiente desde el inicio, en ambos casos. Sasuke no quiere decirlo, pero a pesar de que es consciente de que las dos mujeres están al corriente de la parte superficial de la situación, son incapaces de visualizar más allá de su dolor y sus deseos. Ha sido especialmente difícil para ellos dos, con ese lazo que él mismo intentó romper hace tantos años, con la venganza, con Itachi, con Naruto siendo golpeado una y otra vez por él mismo. Ha sido jodidamente difícil, pero no para todos, sino para ellos. _Estúpido_ _Naruto_, piensa con auténtico rencor, _cargando con las eternas luchas de los demás. _

—Sasuke —escucha que le llama, aunque su voz refleja un sentimiento que no logra identificar con claridad — Gracias por regresar a mí.

Sasuke suspira y se percata de un pesado agotamiento que lo ha estado hundiendo durante mucho tiempo.

—No lo he hecho por ti —las palabras son pronunciadas con languidez — Lo he hecho por mí.

—Es imposible —desestima Naruto con una sonrisa, aunque esta no llega a sus ojos.

—_Mediocre —_dice Sasuke con fingida calma, aunque en ese ese rostro eternamente impertérrito se puede percibir un efímero cambio que solo Naruto es capaz de percibir, porque después de tanto tiempo, han aprendido a leerse. Incluso cuando el pelinegro siempre ha sido un enigma para todos, para Naruto no ha sido más que una X que hay que despejar en una ecuación simple.

Sasuke aún es atormentado por sus fantasmas del pasado, pero, sobre todo, es perseguido por el hecho de haber dejado a Naruto cuando tenían 12 años. Sabe que es una estupidez sentirse culpable por las decisiones que se tomaron en el pasado, pero no puede evitar experimentar un dolor agudo en su diafragma cada vez que en esos ojos color océano se visualiza la turbulencia de esos años que luchó para traerlo de vuelta. El dolor que casi lo desmorona fue su culpa.

—_Bastardo — _Responde Naruto de vuelta con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Sasuke se siente impotente porque nunca podrá lograr que el miedo deje por completo el espíritu inquebrantable de Naruto. Es una especie de síntoma colateral que queda después del abandono y sabe que no puede hacer nada contra eso. Sin embargo, cada noche que irrumpe en la Torre Hokage para hacerle compañía, se lo entrega todo, intentando compensar su larga ausencia. Sabe que el corazón de Naruto es impermeable cuando se trata de sus acciones deplorables y maliciosas, pero no es inmune al dolor. No guarda resentimiento contra esos ojos ónice que parecen querer consumirlo hasta los huesos, pero eso no hace que su dolor disminuya. Es una realidad cruel, pero justa. Y Sasuke no puede hacer nada contra eso.

—Naruto —le llama una vez más, aunque esta vez se percibe claramente un matiz de súplica en el tono de voz que emplea.

Naruto lo comprende inmediatamente. Es un lenguaje oculto que han construido con el paso de los años. Cuando Sasuke lo llama empleando _ese _tono de voz es porque no desea seguir cavando en recuerdos dolorosos. Él sabe cómo funciona, es por ello que desconecta su mente de su cuerpo para poder entregarle a ese hombre impasible y tan frío que quema, todo aquello que puede tocar con los dedos, con sus labios y sus ideales.

Se sumergen en un beso que sabe a culpa, a súplicas y perdón, pero también a sangre, lúgubre hambre y amor tan oscuro y enigmático como un agujero de gusano. Es todo lo que tienen, pero sienten que es suficiente, al menos en esos segundos.

Naruto siente la desesperación de Sasuke, palpa por primera vez su humanidad. Es en ese estado de completa desinhibición es que es plenamente consciente que Sasuke está junto a él, que es humano, que está vivo, que lo desea tanto como él lo hace, que lo puede alcanzar y que, definitivamente, lo reconoce como igual. Por fin percibe el sentimiento recíproco de esa obsesión insana que los ha corrompido durante una eternidad entera. Duele, quema, desgarra, pero es delicioso. Sasuke tiene un sabor tan amargo, pero, paradójicamente, dulce. Sabe que nadie ha tenido la oportunidad de percibir la sensación de embriaguez que produce la saliva de Sasuke, ni siquiera Sakura. Y no se siente culpable por ello.

Y Sasuke sabe que nunca nadie ha tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar la figura totalmente demoníaca de un Naruto dominado por los instintos más primitivos. No sabe si Kurama interviene realmente en las acciones salvajes e impetuosas del rubio, aunque el destello rojo que cruza en esos ojos azules le otorga una sutil respuesta, pero es algo que _adora. _

Porque Sasuke _adora _a Naruto.

Shikamaru suele afirmar que la obsesión que Naruto aún alberga por Sasuke es aterradora, pero es porque no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver la manifestación de la obsesión que Sasuke tiene por Naruto. Después de todo, la posesividad del Clan Uchiha es algo que siempre resulta realmente perturbadora. Para el hombre de ojos ónice no existe nada más que ese resplandor que es Naruto y no puede evitar experimentar un desasosiego feroz cada vez que puede tocarlo, que se vuelve materia frente a él, porque ese sentimiento insano que genera el áureo hace que pierda la razón.

Cuando tienen sexo, ambos parecen intentar demostrar por medio de mordidas, besos descuidados, rasguños, chupetones y golpes lo que sienten el uno por el otro. La frustración, la rabia, la culpa y el amor. Porque siempre hay amor cuando se trata de ellos dos. Por supuesto, no en la forma convencional, sino en ese sentimiento amorfo que se materializa de forma violenta e implacable, porque así son ellos dos; volátiles, crueles, fuertes y frágiles.

Y esto es algo que ni Sakura ni Hinata podrán comprender jamás.

Porque después de esas sesiones de folladas caniculares y destructivas, Sakura solo podrá fijarse en los chupetones en el cuello de Sasuke y pensar en que es algo que tenía que pasar desde el principio. Y Hinata solo podrá ver las marcas de uñas y dientes que bajan por todo el torso de su esposo hasta su ingle como una burla directa de Sasuke hacia ella. Creen que lo saben, pero en realidad solo se convencen a sí mismas para no ver realmente el sentimiento tan grande que consume a esas dos personas y que nunca les permitirá formar parte de ellos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke y Naruto sí son conscientes de ello. Saben que ese sentimiento cálido y desgarrador que se desliza por el centro de sus cuerpos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan, es amor. Pero no uno puro y dulce, sino uno negro y voraz que los devora desde el centro de su pecho, que les hace doler los huesos y hace explotar sus venas.

Nunca lo han dicho, pero lo transmiten, especialmente cuando follan. Y esa noche no es la excepción.

Cuando Sasuke da la última embestida, el cuerpo de Naruto se tensa y en un gemido gutural pronuncia su nombre. Siente la esencia del pelinegro deslizarse entre sus piernas cuando, más tarde, este sale de su interior profiriendo un imperceptible resoplido.

El rubio se deja caer en la silla que se encuentra frente al escritorio en el que Sasuke se lo acaba de follar y, posteriormente, una débil y sincera sonrisa se desliza por sus labios. A Sasuke le recuerda a la sonrisa que le dirigió en el País de la Ola cuando ese entrenamiento que comenzó como una competición culminó en la sombra de un lazo que los perseguiría por el resto de sus vidas y una punzada de nostalgia le atraviesa el costado izquierdo.

Después del sexo, Naruto adquiere una apariencia infantil que a Sasuke le encanta contemplar y no puede reprimir las ganas de inclinarse y besar la tersa y húmeda frente del áureo.

—Sasuke —le llama con voz trémula cuando siente el movimiento característico de las ropas siendo recogidas del suelo — No puedes imaginar el miedo que tengo de que te vayas y no vuelvas más.

El de cabellos brunos detiene sus acciones al instante para, posteriormente, dirigir una mirada incrédula y dolida al rostro suave de Naruto, que aún mantiene cerrado los ojos.

—No podría dejarte —le responde escuetamente — Acordamos morir juntos.

Naruto sonríe.

—Perdón por no creerte — masculla en voz baja.

—No te culpo —dice Sasuke, aunque se puede distinguir el tono herido de su voz — Sin embargo, no deberías dudar de cuánto te quiero.

Por fin, los pedazos de mar que tiene Naruto por ojos se abren y le muestran a Sasuke una turbulencia oscura que, secretamente, le hace feliz.

—Mhm — murmura el rubio con una sonrisa deliciosamente pueril — Se escucha _tan bien _cuando lo dices.

Sasuke suelta un bufido de hastío y se da la vuelta para continuar vistiéndose.

—También te quiero, _bastardo — _susurra colocándose de pie y pasando sus brazos por su pecho en un abrazo tan doloroso y asfixiante que Sasuke no puede evitar sentirse en casa.

Ninguno de los dos menciona que esa palabra es una estupidez, que lo que ellos sienten es mucho más siniestro, oscuro y puro. Mucho más grande, tanto, que no les cabe en el cuerpo, que los hace explotar y construirse a partir de sus propios átomos, como si ellos mismos fueran el Universo y estuvieran en un constante Big Bang.

Pero no importa que no lo digan en voz alta, porque ambos lo saben.

Y eso es algo que ni Sakura, ni Hinata, ni nadie podrá saber nunca.


End file.
